guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarous Shore
General Information Area Name: Barbarous Shore Region: Kourna General Description: The Barbarous Shore is an explorable area in the outer parts of Kourna. The titular "Shore" is a red-rocked fjord in the south, which is a haven for Corsairs. There is a small cave that serves as a hideout, and a tent-village on the west side of the bay. To the north and the east is Kournan savannah, though rockier then usual, populated by much of the local wildlife, though the high concentration of rare Elementals in the west may be of interest to Lightbringers Exits Outposts *North-West: Camp Hojanu Shrines and Blessings *Northwest: Camp Hojanu, Shrine of Grenth, Heket Hunt *Northwest of Center: Shrine of Melandru, Plant Hunt *Far North: Shrine of Lyssa, Corsair Bounty *Northeast: Shrine of Melandru, Mandragor Hunt *East: Shrine of Balthazar, Mandragor Hunt *Center: Shrine of Lyssa, Corsair Bounty *West: Shrine of Balthazar, Elemental Hunt (Yields Lightbringer Points) *Southwest: Shrine of Melandru, Corsair Bounty Quests Bestiary Monsters Corsairs * 21 (26) Corsair Weapons Master * 22 (26) Corsair Lieutenant * 15 (25) Corsair Bosun * 22 (26) Corsair Doctor * 21 (26) Corsair Torturer * 22 (26) Corsair Mind Reader * 21 (26) Corsair Wind Master * 16 (25) Corsair Commandant * 23 (26) Corsair Admiral * 22 (26) Corsair Grappler Elementals * 24 (26) Cracked Mesa * 24 (26) Stone Shard Crag Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Blue Tongue Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor * 22 (26) Sevad's Keeper (only during A Fool's Luck) Plants * 20 (26) Mirage Iboga * 20 (26) Murmuring Thornbrush Bosses thumb|Boss locations * 25 (30) Commander Wahli (Corsair): "You're All Alone!" (not during The Foolhardy Father) * 20 (29) Midshipman Morolah (Corsair): Simple Thievery * 26 (30) Captain Alsin (Corsair): Wielder's Zeal * 20 (29) Lieutenant Shagu (Corsair): Crippling Anthem (not during The Foolhardy Father) * 26 (30) Captain Mhedi (Corsair): Vow of Strength NPCs * Zudash Dejarin * Ruthless Sevad * Jerob No-Spine Collectors * 20 Haibir (Gold Doubloons) * 10 Nihanu (Gold Doubloons) * 10 Pehtigam (Gold Doubloons) Crafters * 20 Itenda (Artisan) * 20 Tehshan (Weaponsmith) Merchants and traders * 20 Lorossa (Merchant) Notes *There is a door in the northern part of this area that will not open. It is not currently known whether ArenaNet will make an area on the other side of this door or what its purpose was. * This area is a servicable spot to accumulate Sunspear promotion points. By following the perimeter of the map in a clockwise fashion, it is possible to activate Hunts for Hekets, Mandragors, and Corsairs without doing a great deal of fighting beforehand. A Hunt for Plants can be found at the Shrine in the heart of the area, and there is also a Whispers Informant who will give you an Elemental Hunt which, by killing Cracked Mesas and Stone Shard Crags will net a small number of Lightbringer points. There is also a particularly large concentration of Corsairs in the southwestern region of the map. All told, a complete sweep of the area can yield around 700 Sunspear points and around 25 Lightbringer points, in addition to doubled XP for all Hunt creatures and (naturally) loot. * Preserved Red Iris Flower can be found in this region. * The area will yield 2.5% towards the explorer title. * Vanquisher Title: 146-201 foes, depending on how many pop-ups are triggered. :*Follow the path described in the note above for best results. Watch out for the corsair bosses, they can easily wipe your entire team out (luring would make sense though). Also make sure that you explore the hidden cave in the southern area, it contains about 3 corsairs. :* There is a hostile pride of lvl 5 Lions and Lionesses in the far southeast, beyond the lake. These are the only enemies you need to kill east of the river when vanquishing the zone, but beware of popup groups of Mandragors. Category:Kourna Category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Heket Hunt Category:Offers Corsair Bounty Category:Offers Plant Hunt Category:Offers Mandragor Hunt